<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rylai and Mireska get ganked by the Invisible Crew by WriterWrathorn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24120373">Rylai and Mireska get ganked by the Invisible Crew</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterWrathorn/pseuds/WriterWrathorn'>WriterWrathorn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dota 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal, Choking, Clones, Comedy, Cum Eating, Deepthroat, Denial, F/F, F/F/M/M/M, F/M, Gangbang, In-game references, Lesbian Sex, Multi, Multiple Ejaculations, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, blowjob, saliva</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:27:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,657</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24120373</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterWrathorn/pseuds/WriterWrathorn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mireska is bored and horny. A combination that doesn’t end well for either Rylai or the Fae herself. Though, at least their teammates are looking after them… </p><p>Right?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mireska Sunbreeze the Dark Willow/Rylai the Crystal Maiden</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rylai and Mireska get ganked by the Invisible Crew</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Brought to you by Patreon Polls!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>***</p><p> </p><p>Rylai huffed, her chin resting on her open palm, her fingers tapping her cheek. She donned her usual clothes, a small navy blue and teal dress that exposed much of her tight, show white cleavage. In combination with her navy blue thigh-high tights, it revealed the upper half of her thighs, and the fabric dug into her legs, having a portion of her thighs spill over the elastic. Her cape was currently used as a blanket, to protect her peach-shaped butt from the harsh stone under her.</p><p>Currently, she was baiting the enemy team by sitting out in the open, atop a boulder in the river. Though, calling it a ‘river’ wasn’t the best description, it was more of a slow moving stream that came up to her ankles.</p><p>Few wards were placed about, and a sentry ward placed nearby that overlooked the area. The sentry one was likely the most important one, as the enemy team had—</p><p>“I’m bored.” Mireska broke Rylai’s thoughts as she wrapped two pink, lithe arms draped over her. Rylai suppressed a surprised squeak, as she frowned at the pouting Fae woman who’d nearly pushed her over.</p><p>“What do you want me to do about it?” Rylai boredly asked, taking both of Mireska’s arms off her, “We’re both stuck here. Just wait for the enemy to come, and I’m sure something will happen.”</p><p>“Oh, you have no idea, do you?” Mireska floated around the Crystal Maiden with a pitying smile.</p><p>"About what?” Rylai straightened up, hand falling down to wrap around her staff, the crystalline spearhead lighting in response to the touch of Cold magic. She quickly eyed the mines and barrel explosives hidden beneath the soil of the river. The plan was to bait out the enemy team, and blow them back to their base with them. Their allied team was positioned to crowd control them into the mines, with Treant Protector, Spirit Breaker and the ‘<em> Invisibility Rune’ </em>Mireska was currently holding. </p><p>The Dark Willow hummed, and stood in front of Rylai, holding her hands out, the same pitying smile on her dainty lips. Rylai eyed her Mireska’s hands suspiciously, but took them regardless, leaving her staff and cape atop the boulder.</p><p>“About <em> what </em>, Mireska?” Rylai repeated, trying to pull away from the Fae, only for the pink woman to keep her hands interlocked. Rylai searched those eyes for an illusion, or any other spell, and found the yellow eyes of a mischievous Fae.</p><p>“There’s something about you, Rylai.” Mireska started, taking a step into the Crystal Maiden’s space, their bodies only an inch apart. Rylai’s brow curled, eyes flicking past the purple shoulder pads on Mireska, watching as her wings seemed to evaporate off her back. Mireska didn’t seem bothered by it, simply chuckling slowly as she inched closer, “Something you’re trying to hide.”</p><p>Rylai gasped in a tiny voice as Mireska pressed her smaller, petite body against hers. The heat emanating from the Fae was enough to leave Rylai shocked, her naturally cold body warmed at Mireska’s touch. The Maiden wildly looked down to the sly smirk of the Fae, her yellow eyes searching Rylai’s for something, and whatever she found, only had her smirk widening.</p><p>Rylai couldn’t speak in that moment, trapped in the warmth of the Fae, who rubbed small circles into her back, her fingers threatening to touch the bare skin, just at her waist. Rylai blinked, trying to find the words, but was distracted at how Mireska’s smaller chest rubbed idly into hers, hardening her own soft nipples.</p><p>“Your skin is so pale and smooth,” Mireska hummed, tightening her arms around Rylai, the maiden gave a small squeak of surprise as the Fae drew her in for a gentle embrace.</p><p>“Wha-what are you—?”</p><p>“You want this.” Mireska husked, leaning into Rylai’s body further. The maiden’s much larger breasts overwhelmed Mireska’s petite ones. Rylai hardly wore a bra, so her breasts could be properly played with, even under the thin teal fabric of her revealing robes. </p><p>Rylai bit her lip, not denying her desires, but hadn’t imagined <em> Mireska </em>of all people to start flirting so aggressively. Out in the open no less!</p><p>But Mireska <em> was </em> feeling up Rylai, despite her initial thoughts on the Fae. Mireska insisted on pushing her smaller, clothed breasts from under Rylai’s, the stimulation leaving the Maiden’s nipples to harden, clearly poking through the thin fabric. Mireska’s warm fingers fell down the small of Rylai’s bare back as she stood on her tiptoes, grinning at the pale woman.</p><p>“I want to mark this snow white skin, until it’s bruised and bitten.” Mireska growled, eyes intensifying as they locked onto Rylai’s supple lips, the lower being bitten into by Rylai, a pink flush on her cheeks as she looked to the side, unsure of what to do. </p><p>Mireska’s fingers dug into her pale white back, sending electricity sparking up her spine as the Fae began lifting her robe.</p><p>“We shouldn’t—!” Rylai tried, whining as Mireska lifted into her collarbone, her teeth grazing across her skin lightly. Rylai shivered, lifting her head back to let the Fae have more room, and lowered herself into Mireska’s grasp. The Fae’s tongue peeked from her lips, a slow lick from the Rylai’s collarbone up to her jawline. Rylai’s nervous hands moved into action, reaching around to hold Mireska into her.</p><p>“Then stop me.” Mireska quietly taunted moving away from the Maiden, pausing her attempts to remove Rylai’s robe. Rylai’s lower lip trembled, the pink on her cheeks deepening as she looked away. Mireska laughed, and continued to lift Rylai’s robe until it caught from under her larger, teardrop shaped breasts. Again, she waited, and Rylai said nothing, instead biting her lips and turning her head away, glancing at Mireska from the corner of her eyes.</p><p>Mireska lifted the robe over Rylai’s head, and the Maiden gasped as her breasts fell down with a light <em> slap </em>as they bounced off her bare skin. Rylai gave a heavy breath, watching how Mireska’s eyes lip up on seeing her ghost-white nipples, the same colour as the rest of Rylai’s skin.</p><p>“How pretty…” Mireska murmured, her hands carefully caressing the sides of her large breasts. Rylai suppressed a gasp, biting her finger at Mireska’s gentle, warm hands. Mireska’s fingers lightly dug into her pillowy, slightly drooping, breasts, dragging them up to drop gently back down, a light fleshy slap against her skin. Mireska smiled, pressing her body against Rylai’s, “So cold too. Feels good.”</p><p>Rylai gasped, letting her arms drape over Mireska, and bringing the Fae girl in, leaning down to press their noses together, small droplets of sweat dragged down her snow white skin, “We really shouldn’t…”</p><p>“Stop me already then.” Mireska growled back, tilting her head to gently press her lips against Rylai’s. She explored Rylai’s body, hands travelling along her breasts, her middle fingers dragging over the Maiden’s nipples, catching on the pointed buds, dragging them down before slipping past Mireska’s nails. Rylai departed from the kiss with a flinch, but was stolen back into it, and left moaning into Mireska’s lips, the Fae’s hands slowly outlining her curves, falling down her waist and onto her hips. </p><p>Rylai’s will was steadily dropping, falling into Mireska’s attempts with every moment. Her hands rested on Mireska’s perky butt, taking nervous squeezes of the Fae’s pert rear. Mireska hummed suggestively, wiggling her hips into Rylai’s hands, encouraging the Maiden further. Rylai complied, her hands picking up the green dress. Mireska gave a heated gasp against Rylai’s lips, before digging her tongue between her lips. Rylai gasped into the kiss, her tongue twirling around with Mireska’s, her fingers digging into the dark green fabric of her tights, squeezing the petite ass beneath.</p><p>Their lip lock turned slick, passion gave way to saliva spilling between their tongues, but neither cared, too caught up in the desires both had. Mireska was right, to a degree. Rylai was trying to hide her arousal, and though this battle between the Radiant and Dire had been going on for at least an hour. But it had been far longer for the Maiden since she’d had proper sexual satisfaction. The last time she’d masturbated, was probably two months ago.</p><p>Needless to say, Rylai was <em> frustrated. </em></p><p>She knew she shouldn’t let Mireska’s fingers sink into her sensitive breasts, nor lewdly stick out her lips to more easily take in that lithe tongue, which coiled around Rylai’s, sinking deeper into her mouth. </p><p>The pink Fae’s fingers slipped further down Rylai’s body, tickling the sensitive skin of her sides, until they rested on the elastic band of her white underwear.</p><p>Rylai eyes shot open, and she reared back from the kiss, “No—”<br/><br/>Mireska’s hands tore the fabric off her. Rylai yelped, trying to pull her body away, but Mireska was faster, and her lithe hands gripped the Maiden’s hips tightly, her nails digging into her skin, pulling her back in to bite into her pale neck. Rylai cried out as sharp teeth sunk into her skin possessively. Her hands were frozen in the air behind Mireska, unable to act. Rylai simply let the Dark Willow do as she pleased.</p><p>Mireska growled, her hands digging lower into Rylai’s plump thighs, earning a hiss from the Maiden. Her pale neck was assaulted by the Fae’s teeth, her sharp canines threatened to pierce her skin, but released her clamping jaw at the last second. Rylai would release a breath she didn’t know she was holding, and groan as Mireska gently pecked and licked at the bruising skin.</p><p>Rylai’s hands finally fell into motion, falling down to grip Mireska’s flared hips, holding on tightly, as though she was simply there for the ride. Mireska’s own fingers devilishly rose, the tips pressing into her plump thighs, digging further inward, until they rested between the crease of her thighs and crotch.</p><p>Rylai’s eyes flickered, she groaned with a slack expression, eyes going blank as Mireska moved gentler, tips grazing across her sacred lips. Mireska gave her neck one last kiss, before rising to the Maiden’s ear.</p><p>“So, should we?” The Fae breathed hotly, tickling Rylai’s ear.</p><p>“Please…”</p><p>“Say it again. Louder.”</p><p>“Please, touch me.” Rylai whimpered, feeling one of Mireska’s hands curve around her waist, pressing into the small of her back. Mireska gave another hot breath, her lips a hair's breadth from Rylai’s earlobe.</p><p>“Louder.” Mireska husked, her other hand rotating to press against her blonde tuft, her fingers crawling between the hair, reaching her clit closer.</p><p>“I need you to fuck me! Please! Fuck me already!” Rylai all but screamed out, biting her lip as she pleadingly glanced at the Dark Willow, who was smirking widely, her yellow eyes piercing past her icy blue.</p><p>Mireska’s fingers dove between her sodden lips, and Rylai’s knees buckled. The pleasure shocked her core, and she found her world spinning. Literally.</p><p>The Dark Willow caught her however, the hand at her back was surprisingly strong to support all of Rylai’s weight, and gently lowered her to the resting teal cape on the boulder below. Rylai shivered at Mireska’s working fingers, rubbing her slit up and down at a tantalizing pace. She whimpered as she laid against the boulder, her knees rising up to flex outward, giving Mireska more room to work with. </p><p>The Fae giggled and increased her pace. Rylai gave a moaning whimper, her hand resting against her lips, her teeth biting into the index digit. Miresa tutted, taking the finger from Rylai’s mouth, remnants of spittle lining the tip. Rylai whimpered again in an attempt to restrain her moans. </p><p>Rylai gaped, her mouth hanging open and eyes wide as Mireska’s fingertip dipped into her waiting entrance, tickling the nerves at her entrance. The Dark Willow wasn’t satisfied with just that, however, and took Rylai’s bitten finger into her mouth, gently lathering her tongue around the red-marked skin.</p><p>Rylai writhed against her cape, still restraining the heavy moans stuck in her chest, yearning to be freed. Her neck and face was flushed, droplets of sweat sliding down her skin, wetting the cape below her. Mireska’s finger pulled from her tight entrance slowly, then to dig back in at the same pace, but reaching deeper with each stroke. </p><p>Her finger was freed from Mireska’s thin lips, the Fae’s own tiny moans spilling from her, as she watched Rylai with a fascinated expression.</p><p>“Stop holding back,” She whispered, her hand falling down to rest against Rylai’s cheek, “If you hold back, it won’t feel good.”</p><p>Rylai’s lip trembled, Mireska’s finger upped the pace, tickling her walls as her knuckle pressed against her sensitive lips. Mireska’s palm curled, pressing into Rylai’s hooded clit, sending Rylai closer to the edge. The Maiden’s eyes flickered up for a brief moment, a long groan leaving her lips. Mireska cooed, biting her own lip at Rylai’s lewd noises.</p><p>Hips rolled up to grind back into the Fae’s palm, and that thin, long finger dipped faster from her soaking quim. Rylai moaned out again, her free hand resting against the side of her face, fingers splayed over her. Her other hand was stolen up by the Fae, her index and middle finger swallowed by Mireska’s lewd mouth, wetted by her tongue.</p><p>“Mireshka…” Rylai slurred, her feet dug flat into the stone below them, keeping her hips risen into the Fae’s hand, the palm rotating against her clit, sending hot electricity through her stomach. She twitched her fingers that were worshipped by Mireska’s eager mouth, and ran the tips of her digits across the spongy muscle.</p><p>Mireska groaned around the Maiden’s pale fingers, mouth opening wide to let Rylai see inside. Her tongue pushed between her lips, letting Rylai play with it as she pleased. A finger ran along Mireska’s sharp teeth, while the other was lapped at by her tongue. Rylai shivered at how sharp each of those pearly whites were, as though her finger could be cut into if she pressed against them hard enough.</p><p>Rylai nearly gave into that temptation, if only to see how Mireska would react, but was immediately interrupted as the Fae swapped out one thrusting digit for two. Rylai’s hand left that lewd mouth, and snapped down to grasp Mireska’s wrist, her eyes wide and her breathing laboured.</p><p>“Mireska-!”</p><p>“That’s it, moan for me. Louder!” Mireska eagerly pumped both her fingers, stretching Rylai’s soaked entrance, her walls tight around the intrusive members. Rylai did as she was ordered, moaning louder into the open air, shivering as pleasure dominated her senses. Her tongue lolled out and her eyes rolled back. Her knees shook wider, spreading open to let Mireska do all she wanted. Her other hand tightened against her face, which was picked off by Mireska, bringing it around to interlock their fingers.</p><p>Rylai cried out happily, finding something shameful about a <em> romantic </em>gesture like that, when all that should be happening was lewd actions, followed by not talking to the Dark Willow out of embarrassment.</p><p>Mireska either didn’t understand what she was doing with that action, or simply didn’t care. She rose to Rylai’s open lips, her tongue still hanging out. Mireska took in her spongy appendage with a kiss at the tip, and then swallowed it up to the Maiden’s lips with a slurp. Her fingers tightened around Rylai’s hand, and the fingers speeding in and out of Rylai’s puffy pussy reached the apex of their speed.</p><p>Rylai screamed out, her hips shaking into the open air, and juice squirted out around Mireska diving fingers, spraying into the air with a <em> squelch. </em>Rylai’s thighs and legs tightened, her eyes rolled up and her body numbing from the sheer amount of pleasure shocking her body. Mireska assaulted her tongue with aggressive sucks and licks, her lips pressed and curling against Rylai’s.</p><p>The two digits inside her soaked hole slowed their pace, finding it difficult to pull out, like Rylai’s velvet walls didn’t want to let her go.</p><p>Soon enough, Rylai relaxed her legs, which plopped against the stone, her thighs jiggling from the action. Mireska’s soaked fingers retreated from the Maiden’s core. The Fae watched Rylai’s tired expression from the corner of her eyes, slowly lapping up the juices from her fingers. Rylai giggled, unaware that her own hand tightened in Mireska’s handhold.</p><p>She hoped their team wasn’t watching that exchange.</p><p>***</p><p>The Treant Protector, also known as Rooftrellen, hummed deeply. His bark skin groaned as he leaned down, his fingers, twisted like roots, came down brushing over a sunflower gently. The petals of the precious flower brightening in colour, rising further to face the low hanging sun. </p><p>Rooftrellen gave a satisfied hum, rising up to look across the valley of the battlefield. The Ancients that desired power of this land were locked in combat for many ages. There was never a decisive victor between the two, and any that chose to fight for an ancient would not know true victory— no matter which side one chose. Eternal was their struggle, and no matter the riches one gained from this immortal ‘game’, the ancients played, they would all be wasted and forgotten to the passages of time.</p><p>Though, despite his wonders and knowledge, he still fought. Not because he believed any side <em> could </em>win, but for the sake of the forests that stood here. The plant life should not have to struggle for the sake of the greedy. </p><p>Still he knew there was something else he should be doing at that moment, but for the life of him, he couldn’t figure out what.</p><p>He was sure his allies could figure it out on their own. </p><p>***</p><p>Rylai huffed heavily, resting her forearm across her eyes. Disbelief filled her mind at what she’d <em> let </em>Mireska do. Her body was satisfied, yes, but there were better ways than letting a woman use her body in whatever way they wished.</p><p>Mireska giggled, rising to her feet and releasing Rylai’s hand from their interlocked fingers.</p><p>“Hm, could you…” Mireska flourished her hands, and Rylai went wide-eyed as the Fae’s dress simply fell apart like leaves in the wind, exposing her petite, pink body. Her breasts were small, yet perky, and her hips had their own flare to them, showing off her thick thighs. Mireska twirled slowly, running her hands down her body, her eyes hooded and her fingers falling between her thighs, “Satisfy me?”</p><p>Rylai felt her mouth go dry. She slowly stood, wanting to—<br/><br/>A net crashed against Rylai’s body, sending her to the river below. She cried out in shock, her nude body sunken into the water below. Mireska soon followed her down, caught in the arms of a larger person, with the distinct features of a monkey. </p><p>Rylai rushed to stand, throwing the net off of her. As soon as she did, she was quickly picked up and pushed against the boulder by two others. The Maiden blinked, her vision clearing, and found Gondar the Bounty Hunter, and Meepo the Geomancer holding her back.</p><p>“Clearly you two don’t look at the map,” Gondar remarked, the corners of his mouth twisting into a smile, visible from under his bandana, “all those wards for nothing, hm?”</p><p>Rylai could hear the Fae’s struggling grunts and growls, but her own unnatural strength was nothing in comparison to whoever held her. She took a staggering breath, feeling the shorter men grope her breasts.</p><p>“No…” Rylai whimpered, feeling their hands dig into the soft flesh of her breasts, her arousal beginning to spike up as they felt her up.</p><p>“Looks like you were right, Riki.” Meepo hummed, his eyes flicking up to the boulder where both women laid previously. Rylai’s gaze followed, finding the small satyr sitting at the edge with a slight flush to his blue skin. </p><p>“I didn’t believe it myself, honestly,” Riki responded, dropping his hooves into the water, watching the two molest Rylai’s sensitive skin, “I thought for sure both of them knew I was there. Hells, the Fae even looked at me.”</p><p><em> ‘Oh, you have no idea, do you?’ </em>Mireska’s words echoed through Rylai’s mind. Her features morphed from fear to anger. She snapped her eyes over to Mireska, watching as the Fae’s expression was flustered and waiting, biting her lower lip as Sun Wukong, the Monkey King, groped her exposed ass.</p><p>“Oh, you slut!” Rylai snarled, wincing as Meepo slapped her pale breast, leaving a blatant red mark on her.</p><p>“You’re one to talk,” He snarked, his other hand resting against her wet cunt. Her knees buckled, her aroused mind unsure of whether she wanted this or not. Meepo continued, rubbing his fingers along her sensitive slit, “You let her fuck you, and you loved it.”</p><p>“It just happens that it’s our turn now.” Gondar spoke up, removing his bandana, revealing rows of his shark-like teeth. Rylai’s eyes widened as he took her breast into his mouth, his teeth lightly digging into her pale nipple. She cried out, body shaking as the two men forcefully took her, looking over to Riki hopefully, the only one <em> not </em>forcing himself on her.</p><p>“Sorry, Rylai,” Riki shrugged with a ‘<em> what can you do?’ </em>expression, turning away, walking down the river, opposite to the hidden mines, “I’ll keep a lookout. I doubt I’d be able to have proper fun with them anyway.”</p><p>“Why’s that, cock too small?” Sun Wukong called out teasingly, still struggling to keep Mireska in his grasp. Rylai could hear her growling, but they weren’t born out of true anger or such. She was obviously playing it up, receiving some sick pleasure from being ‘forcefully’ taken.</p><p>Riki didn’t dignify the Monkey King with a proper response, instead only flipping him the bird from over his shoulder.</p><p>Rylai bit her lip, looking down at the two monsters sucking and nipping at her nipples, hands running down to sink into her thighs, with Meepo stroking her puffy labia, and Gondar squeezing her doughy, pale ass.</p><p>“Please don’t do this…” Rylai whimpered, groaning as they grew rougher. Three of Meepo’s fingers sunk into her soaked entrance, making the Maiden cry out. They were far thicker and longer than Mireska’s own individually, and all of them were spreading her out and fucking her with the same intensity as Mireska had earlier.</p><p>Gondar’s hands became explorative, trailing inward between her pillowy ass cheeks, tickling her tight anal ring. Rylai’s eyes widened further, rolling her hips into Meepo’s determined strokes, their consistent thrusts leaving her a whimpering mess, while Gondar pressed and rubbed at her tight ring.</p><p>Meepo’s suckling mouth left her tit, leaving her nipple hard and raised into the cool air. </p><p>“I think the others should enjoy her,” Meepo grinned at Gondar, who also left her breast and detached his body from Rylai’s. If the Crystal Maiden wasn’t getting her hole stretched out, she would’ve used that moment to fight back, but her gasps left her shivering in Meepo’s grasp.</p><p>“If that’s the case, I think I’ll join Wukong,” Gondar answered, a humoured expression on his face as he looked to Rylai, “Have fun with all of him, snow slut.”</p><p>
  <em> ‘What does he—’  </em>
</p><p>As Gondar left, another Meepo took his place, and quickly latched onto her breast, his own hands trailing down to roughly take her ass cheek. Rylai’s heart stopped, her eyes wide as she stared down at the two Meepos, and felt fear clutch her once more, as her eyes trailed down lower to see their hard cocks struggle against their clothes.</p><p>
  <em> ‘Oh gods.’ </em>
</p><p>One of the Meepos detached from her breasts, “Take them out, snow slut.”</p><p>He went back down, biting her nipple hard, making Rylai cry out, her hands already falling down, her palms resting against their hard members. She quickly found their zippers, and pulled them down slowly, biting her lip as she whined against Meepo’s invasive fingers.</p><p>She nearly came as their wrist thick, seven inch cocks flopped out, resting against her cold thighs. Her eyes flickered upward as a sharp sting of pleasure snapped through her body, and her hands instinctively wrapped around their throbbing members. Both Meepos groaned appreciatively, swapping out their biting teeth for gentle sucks on her white nipples. </p><p><em> ‘What am I doing?’ </em>Rylai ran her hands up and down their smooth members, almost disappointed neither had thick, pulsing veins across their cocks. Those were her favourite. She pumped her tight fingers up and down, finding pleasure from how her fingertips could barely touch, curled around their girthy dicks.</p><p>“That’s it,” Another Meepo whispered from behind her, assumedly resting on the boulder, his own cock coming to rest on her shoulder. She slowly turned, her lips feeling strange as she stared at the smooth, white cock. The head fully exposed from the skin, and entirely clean, if not a bit strong smelling. He continued, “You play nice with us, and we play nice with you.”</p><p>She didn’t <em> want </em>this at all. Still, the scent drew her in, and she found herself barely an inch away from his cock. Her lips lightly pressed into the smooth side, earning a pleasurable hiss from the Meepo behind her. The Meepos at her breasts became far more gentler from her, with two hands caressing her pale, thick ass, while the others played with her soaked cunt. One of them thrusting their fingers in and out of her, while the other tended to her clit.</p><p>She’d already climaxed once before, and felt herself reaching that point again, much to her agitation. Her lips spread open, her tongue reaching out to delicately lap at his smelly cock. Her eyes rolled up at the taste invading her mouth, and gave another lick. She shivered in their grasp, finding some filthy pleasure from tasting their awful cock. Her hands pumped their cocks faster, the sides of her palm occasionally tapping against their heavy sacks, not enough to hurt them, but enough to stimulate them</p><p>The Meepos appreciated her efforts, but the one getting his cocks licked was getting impatient. His hands rested in her blonde locks, and eagerly pushed his thick member against her plump lips. Rylai’s eyes rolled up, and shame pooled in her stomach at the action, his nasty cock rubbing its precum along her tongue. The Maiden’s tongue swirled over the cockhead, lavishing his cumslit with quick jabs, wiping his precum all over her fleshy muscle.</p><p>“Are you sure you’re a maiden? You suck cock real good.” The meepo above her teased, pushing her head back and forward lightly, not so subtly wanting her to take it deeper. Rylai complied, hating every second of their violation, and internally bristling at his comment. She didn’t want this.</p><p>Or at least, that’s what she told herself.</p><p>She smiled drunkenly as she thrust her head down, thankful for her lack of gag reflex, and took all seven inches down her throat, concaving her cheeks as she tightened her throat around his cock. One hand around another Meepo’s cock tightened and pumped faster, while the other dropped lower, holding his heavy sack gently rolling them in her dainty fingers.</p><p>Each Meepo groaned out excitedly, the Meepo that gripped her hair laxed his grip, letting Rylai thrust her head back and forward, slurping his cockhead when she pulled back, tasting more of his awful precum, before swallowing it back down, eyes crossing as the heavy musk of his crotch filled her lungs, and his balls swung into her chin. Saliva splashed out from between her lips with every enthusiastic thrust.</p><p>Rylai cried out around the cock as her cunt was abused harder and faster, fingers spreading out her sodden hole, and her clit held between two of Meepo’s fingers, who squeezed it rather gently. She shook in their grasp, and her tight pussy splashed out against Meepo’s hands, covering them in her own orgasmic juices. </p><p>Meepo groaned out, holding her head tighter than before, and began enthusiastically shoving his cock down her throat. She was too busy quivering in the throes of her own orgasm to care, keeping her lips tight around his smooth dick, leaving her cheeks concaved, as she tried to suck his thick, throbbing member back in.</p><p>Her hands returned to their synchronous thrusting, tight around their own pulsating cocks. The Meepos had grown louder in their own grunts and groans. </p><p><em> ‘I don’t want this. I don’t!’ </em>Rylai’s eyes flickered as she was thrust into Meepo’s crotch, his balls tightening against her wet chin. Warm, chunky liquid splashed against the back of her throat, his cum load dumping itself straight into her stomach. She swallowed eagerly, despite not needing to, as his cock was already shoved down her gullet.</p><p>The other two Meepos moaned aloud, their cheeks resting against her pale breasts, their pulsing cocks splashing their own, nasty seed against her. Rylai didn’t know why she didn’t try to aim them away, and found herself sick with the pleasure she found from their seed rolling down her. It was scalding hot against her cold skin, and ran down her stomach and thighs in thick clumps.</p><p>The Meepo in her mouth was still cumming, and pulled out of her throat. Rylai’s eyes crossed, unprepared for his sudden exit, and gave a squelching <em> ‘Glurk!’ </em>as his cockhead rested againast her tongue, and fired out more ropes of thick, nasty sperm. Rylai groaned again, shivering at the disgusting taste of his clumpy seed. She swirled her tongue aorund his cumslit, eagerly slurping up more of his cum, letting it coat her gums and tongue.</p><p>Meepo’s cock pulled out of her mouth entirely, leaving her mouth gaping as she stared into his smug eyes. She blinked as all three Meepos around her vanished, only for another five to take their place. They all laughed mockingly at her shocked expression, and yanked her up onto the boulder, forcing her to her knees, their thick cocks falling from their clothes, and stroked in front of her.</p><p>“You’d best prepare yourself for what comes next.” One of them laughed, pressing his leaking cock against her cheek, the others quickly joining in to rub all their thick, nasty cocks against her face and neck.</p><p>Rylai swallowed down the feeling of anticipation that filled her, as she groaned at the feeling of their filthy cocks. She was going to get <em> fucked </em> by a bunch of, thick, smelly <em> cocks </em> . She didn’t want to enjoy it. She didn’t <em> want </em>to admit she enjoyed getting fucked by them. </p><p>Her last, sane thought was one of panic, which quickly left her as she willingly swallowed one of the many cocks thrust into her face.</p><p>
  <em> ‘What are the techies doing?!’  </em>
</p><p>***</p><p>“Oh! Ey, Spoon, a coin!” Spleen pointed off the side of the cart. Spoon paused, wildly looking around<br/><br/>“Where?!”</p><p>“It’s rolling away!” Squee added, bouncing up and down. Spoon quickly caught sight of it, chasing after the rolling coin, heading down the hill toward the river.<br/><br/><em> “Get It Get It Get It Get It!!!” </em>All three called out, rushing after the gold piece.</p><p>***</p><p>Mireska giggled as she was pushed against the stone wall, Sun and Gondar sizing her up like a piece of meat. It wasn’t the first time she’d willingly thrown herself into a situation like this. Riki had managed to make a fool of himself earlier, and get caught between herself and the Crystal Maiden. Mireska would’ve killed the idiot on the spot, if she wasn’t so <em> horny </em>.</p><p>The two enemy ‘<em> heroes’ </em>closed the distance between her, with Gondar matching her in height, and the Monkey King towering over her. She licked her lips, </p><p>“<em>Mmf </em>, I knew you horny boys would come out eventually,” She husked, hands reaching out toward the hard cocks hiding in their trousers. Her eyes flicked back up, “What are you two going to do with a harmless fairy like me?”</p><p>Sun made a disapproving grunt. His arm shot out, his hand wrapping around Mireska’s throat. The Fae’s eyes widened, and her lips formed a small ‘o’ in her shock. Her own hands flying up to grasp at Sun’s wrist as she was brought up into the air, choking and gasping.</p><p>“What are you—?!” Gondar quickly spun toward the Monkey King, who held up his other hand with a bored expression.</p><p>“Stories circulate around Mireska, and her little secret about her eyes.” Sun fingers tightened, rising her further up until she was left dangling, her feet lightly kicking back and forth. Sun continued, “She can hypnotize people, if you listen to her dark words and shifting eyes.”</p><p>Mireska’s shocked expression steadily morphed into a toothy smile, widening out until her cheeks were pushed up, and her eyes rolling back into her head. Her fingers slackened around Sun’s wrist, and shakily shifted down to her eager snatch, making an attempt to rub her exposed clit.</p><p>“What a crazy bitch…” Gondar muttered, watching her expression change, eyes flicking down to see her pussy gush out more of her arousal.</p><p>“We don’t need her to start talking. We should start by plugging her mouth, eh, Gondar?” Sun smirked, letting Mireska’s feet touch the water below, and slowly force her to her knees.</p><p>“Right you are,” Gondar pulled out some rope from his bag, leaving Sun to raise a brow. Noticing his curiosity, Gondar explained, “Don’t need her lashing out.”</p><p>Sun merely grunted humouresly. Eying the Fae’s paling features. Her eyes had rolled up, and her mouth was agape, with her tongue spilling out to her chin. Sun waited for Gondar to tie her hands behind her back. Mireska whined and rolled her hips back and forth, unable to pleasure herself like she wanted.</p><p>As soon as Gondar tied the knot, and moved away, Sun took his hand away, a satisfied smirk on his lips upon seeing the crimson imprint on her neck, outlining his fingers. Mireska gave a shuddering breath, desperately taking in air that was denied her.</p><p>Sun flung his hand <em> hard </em> into her cheek, knocking her down into the River. Mireska’s eyes rolled back up, her leafy head gripped hard by Gondar’s hand, to the point where she thought they’d <em> tear </em>. Actual fear began to fill her. If her leaves were torn off, she’d start losing upper brain function. That was a fact of her biology. They’d grow back with time, and she’d be back to normal, but she didn’t need to be turned to a brainless slut today.</p><p>Mireska looked up with wide eyes, her teeth grit and thin lips curled in fear. Gondar’s other hand fished out his erect cock, and slapped it across her stung cheek. She winced at the harsh touch, trying to lift her head with the hand tugging it. It was hairy, with strands of hair even lining the shaft. If she had to guess, it was around seven inches long, but she could definitely fit her hand around it. </p><p>She let her mouth hang open, her tongue peeking out to lap at the member. She could barely flex her tongue along the side of his shaft, but it was enough for Gondar to slacken his grip. Relief flooding through her as her head wasn’t being torn around. He reared back, then thrusted against her, his cock sliding up between her nose and eye, the full length resting against her aching face.</p><p>Gondar’s sack pressed against her open lips, which were covered in fur. She cringed at the spiky feeling running across her dainty lips, but kissed them regardless. </p><p>Sun gave her pert ass a harsh slap, hand swinging down hard enough to force her forward into his cock. She cried out against his sack in shock, eyes turning hooded as another, harder smack rippled across her other cheek. She quickly got to work, suckling at his nutsack, feeling the waiting sperm inside, already getting to work to fill her with cum.</p><p>“What a fucking painslut.” Sun commented, smacking her ass around more, leaving Mireska groan as she suckled at Gondar’s sack. The Bounty Hunter wasn’t a passive lover though, and had seemingly grown curious with her leafy head, which emanated a pink mist-like aura. He uncaringly stuffed his fingers into the inner leaves.</p><p>Mireska stopped moving, her lips paused and her eyes widened. Another sharp slap crashed against her ass. All her nerves burned with white hot pleasure. She pulled away from Gondar’s invasive touch, and screamed at the river below her. Her body shook intensely, her aching quim, already teased by her earlier tryst with Rylai, burst out another orgasm, clenching against a cock that wasn’t there, and sprayed her juices into the river below.</p><p>Both men either side of her said nothing, not that she could notice anyway. Her eyes were blank, and she couldn’t even register the river below her.</p><p>“Seems as though Fae have a weak point.” Gondar commented, grabbing either side of Mireska’s head and stuffing his cock tip inside her low hanging mouth. Light and colour returned to Mireska, as she choked around the dick entering her gullet.</p><p>
  <em> ‘Hurk!’ </em>
</p><p>“Oh, fuck! You should try this throat out.” Gondar swore under his breath, pulling his cock out and thrusting it back in, leaving Mireska to simply take it and continue gagging around the intrusive member.</p><p><em>'Glrk-hurk-grk-gllk-gllk-glrk!’ </em>Mireska’s head was thrown back and forth, though she was thankful her leaves weren’t being messed with anymore, she was less thankful of the fact that she couldn’t properly control her gag reflex anymore. Usually, it’d be under restraint, but her inner leaves were unaligned, leaving her in a sensitive state.</p><p>
  <em> ‘GlkglkglkglkglkGURK—” </em>
</p><p>Gondar’s thrusts were becoming more violent, his throbbing member hardly leaving the entrance of her throat, and treated her mouth like it was her cunt. Mireska angrily stared up at Gondar’s satisfied smile, tears rolling down her cheeks as her throat burned in agony. That last thrust he gave actually removed his cock from her throat briefly, leaving the slime to trail back onto her tongue, his precum already spilling across her tongue.</p><p>“I’m more interested in this slut’s cunt, really.” Sun dismissed, getting down to twist his arm around her, sticking two, thick fingers into her needy slit. Mireska moaned, rolling her hips into those fat fingers, wanting them deeper in her.</p><p>Gondar, however, took that as an opportunity to begin rapidly thrusting in and out of her throatpussy again. Mireska returned her angry look into the Bounty Hunter, tears spilling freely as her gullet was abused. </p><p>“Keep looking at me like that, and I’ll stuff my whole hand in your head.” Gondar threatened with a low voice, still thrusting her head back and forth, but rising his hands up to the base of her outer leaves.</p><p>Mireska’s eyes widened, and she closed them instead, trying to focus on Sun’s intrusive fingers, thrusting out of her soaked hole at a rapid pace.</p><p>
  <em> ‘Glrkurkhurkhurkglkglk—’ </em>
</p><p>The Dark Willow didn’t mind that her throat was getting abused, it's happened before with thicker and longer cocks. But her head leaves weren’t to be touched. <em> Ever. </em>She’d have to remember that when she was done with both of them.</p><p>Sun’s fingers left her needy hole, leaving her to whine between the choked gulps. He moved back to her ass, and began slapping her perky ass again. Leaving her pink cheeks to turn a deeper shade of violet. Her eyes widened open again as Gondar thrusted down as far as he could, his fur covered balls resting against her chin, and his hairy crotch pressed against her nose. She sputtered around his cock, spittle flying out against his fur, and struggled to get out of his grasp. Her lungs burned, and her ass felt numb with how hard Sun was beating it.</p><p>Her eyes rolled up, her hips shaking with every crashing slap that thundered across her cheeks. Mireska’s tongue pushed out between the cock that had invaded her mouth, and prodded against the wet balls on her chin, trying to do <em> anything </em>to get Gondar out of her mouth.</p><p>
  <em> ‘GLURK!!!’ </em>
</p><p>Gondar pulled out of her mouth entirely, leaving her to take heaving pants, as spittle fell to the river below her. She glanced up, his cock thick with her saliva and bubbling throat slime.</p><p>“Looks like I’m ready to take her ass.” Gondar smirked, looking straight over her, assumedly to the Monkey King. Mireska allowed a small grin form on her face, already liking where this conversation was headed.</p><p>“Sure looks that way. Help me pick her up.” Sun replied.</p><p>Mireska gave a half-hearted chuckle as she was lifted, resting her head against Sun’s chest and wrapping her legs around his waist. His own veiny cock pressed against her ready entrance, ready to enter at a moment's notice. Gondar moved forward, rubbing his cock between her abused cheeks. All she could feel was the numb electricity as he squished his wet member between her cheeks, lathering her tight, pink hole up to get dominated.</p><p>“Ready?” Sun asked. Not to her, of course, they didn’t care what she had to say. That’s what made it better for her. She quivered as Gondar’s cock pressed against her tight ring.</p><p>“Ready.” He answered, both of them pushing forward. Mireska cried out, their cocks were basically identical with how they spread her, though, Gondar made her feel burning pain, while Sun’s made her feel delightful pleasure. Her heels interlocked tighter around Sun’s waist, trying to pull her in to get more of that pleasure and pain. He complied, and thrust completely inside her, the head of his cock crushing her cervix.</p><p>Mireska groaned out against Sun’s fur covered neck, idly kissing against him, her own little ‘<em> thank you’ </em>the Monkey King. Gondar meanwhile had half of his cock spreading her ass out, but she could feel his head press into the thin lining of her anal cavity, pushing against her womb.</p><p>“Yes…” Mireska gasped, still kissing Sun’s neck, wishing her hands were free so she could run them through his smooth fur. Her thoughts were cut off, as Sun tilted his head down to steal her thin lips, overwhelming her mouth with his thick tongue. She groaned gratefully, rolling her hips back and forth, motivating the two to start thrusting into her in earnest.</p><p>She smiled into the kiss as they eagerly thrusted into her in unison. Quivering with an open mouth, letting Sun’s tongue roll over her exposed teeth and tongue, dominating her in a messy kiss.</p><p>“Fuck! Even a slut like her has a tight ass.” Gondar slapped her already beaten ass, making her cry out into Sun’s mouth, reminding her to kiss and worship his tongue. </p><p>She curled her lips around it, pumping them back and forth like she was sucking a cock. He moaned appreciatively, still thrusting in and out of her needy hole. His cock bludgeoned against her cervix, and she could <em> feel </em> his cock pulsating inside her. At first, Mireska thought he was going to cum, leaving her in a disappointed state, and simply wait for Gondar to finish. She was quickly proven wrong, and came to the pleasant realization that his dick simply throbbed on its own accord, likely due to the flexing muscles Sun endured in this position.</p><p>Her mouth was freed, and she swapped to the other side of his neck, breathing heavily between each peck against his warm fur.</p><p><em> ‘I wonder what the rest of our team is doing?’ </em> She idly thought between thrusts, her mind still partially broken from Gondar’s fingers in her head. She moaned lowly into Sun’s neck, as both men thrusted down into her in unison, their cocks hilting inside of her, pressing into her womb from both sides. She licked her lips as they continued to thrust in unison, bottoming out inside of her over and over. Sun’s twitching cock rubbed her cervix back and forth with each thrust. She hummed, continuing her earlier thought, ‘ <em> I hope Spirit Breaker will show up. Now that’s a big cock I’d love to feel break me in for a good time.’ </em></p><p>***</p><p>Spirit Breaker stared at a tree. He squinted to focus, all of his attention was squarely on one branch in particular. </p><p>It was threatening him.</p><p>It’s leaves were a strange shade of red. Or pink. Didn’t matter. He hated it. Wanted it gone.</p><p>He took another bite from some strange mushrooms he found earlier, and continued to stare at the branch.</p><p>It was taunting him, he knew that much. The voices in his head said so.</p><p>But he didn’t know how to beat the branch. It was a part of a very big tree. He couldn’t take down a tree, especially with the Treant Protector on his team. That’d be rude of him.</p><p>Spirit Breaker wasn’t rude. He killed, sure, but he wasn’t a jerk about it. Cruelty didn’t equate to brutality, and though he was brutal, he was always quick with his kills.</p><p>Unfortunately, he couldn’t kill a tree. Trees lived forever.</p><p>The branch was part of a tree. Therefore, he couldn’t kill the branch.<br/><br/>“What do.” He blankly stared, unmoving.</p><p>***</p><p>Rylai’s hands held onto Meepo’s hips for support, thrusting herself back and forth amongst the other laughing and mocking Meepos. She groaned around his nasty cock, her cheeks were concaved and her lips pushed out to kiss the hair at the base of his thick cock, sucking it as deep as it could go in her gullet. </p><p>The other four Meepos were patiently waiting their own turns, jerking their thick cocks around her face. Mocking her with names like ‘<em> Icy size queen’ </em> or <em> ‘snow slut’ </em>. She hated it. Hated how it made her cunt clench as more juices trailed down her thighs, or made her eyes roll back with every cheer as she swallowed another cock eagerly.</p><p>The Meepo she was currently tending to shoved her head back with a groan. Rylai let him go and pooled her hands under her chin as he came, thick ropes splattering across her nose, cheeks and lips, dripping into her open hands. The Meepo gave a satisfied cheer, then two others took his place, their cocks hard and waiting.</p><p>Rylai looked down at the filthy, clumpy yellow baby batter in her hands and lifted it up, slurping it down with vigor. Her eyes rolled back as it filled her mouth, she swished it around in her mouth, her lips wide so the others could see. Two other Meepos came at the sight, blasting their loads across her face and tits. Some splashed in her mouth, joining the rest she was currently chewing, but most of the nasty sperm fell down uselessly to the river below.</p><p>Rylai audibly swallowed, running her tongue over her lips, chuckling drunkenly into the air. Her hands reached out to the two cocks rubbing on the side of her face, jerking them off against her cheeks, looking over to the two grinning Meepos the wrist thick dicks were attached to. She hated them with every pump of her closed hands, and how the smeared the cum on her face into her cheeks.</p><p>She hated these <em> raping </em> cocks so much! <br/><br/>The Crystal Maiden let her tongue hang out, turning to one cock to slurp noisily against the his cumslit, then to swirl around the musky head before swallowing it down halfway, her hand transitioning from a downward pump to curl her pale fingers around his low hanging sack. She thrust her head back and forth slowly, then pulled away, giving the head a small kiss.</p><p>She turned to the other, lifting it above her pink-flushed face and stroked it faster, her tongue lapped at his low hanging nutsack. Her nose was invaded by his earthy musk, and his nasty cum filled her lungs with each heavy breath she took. She wrapped her plush lips around one of his balls, sucking it in, and lavishing it with her tongue. He groaned appreciatively, and she could feel his precum slide down his throbbing shaft, lubricating her working hand.</p><p>Rylai left his full nuts with a <em> ‘pop’ </em>and grinned up at him. She pulled both of their cocks into her open mouth, licking both cocks fiercely, and encouraged them further in, until both tips were in her mouth. The Maiden’s eyes widened as they thrust forward in sync, stretching her mouth painfully. She was rewarded however, as their disgusting ropes of cum splashed against her tongue, which she quickly lapped up, swallowing it as quickly as she could. She was soon overwhelmed, however, and choked between a rather large gulp. Clumps of nasty, thick cum blasted out of her nose. Her eyes rolled up, her knees shaking as she came, the heavy aroma of sperm forever being breathed in.</p><p>She came down from her orgasmic high to notice both Meepos she serviced had vanished, much like the others, but weren’t replaced.</p><p>Rylai didn’t question it as she was pushed to her hands and knees, another Meepo slid underneath her, his cock lining up with her soaked cunt. She said nothing, but breathed heavily, falling down to kiss the Meepo under her. Not noticing the other two Meepos eying her ass with wide grins.</p><p>The Meepo below her quickly transitioned to suckling on her breasts, earning quiet coos from the Maiden, who was busy lining his hard cock up properly with her cunt. She shivered, biting her lip as that wrist thick member slipped into her ready entrance. Meepo didn’t move, but grunted between her heavy tits, giving small kisses between her cleavage. Rylai was thankful, in a way, she wanted to be in control of the pace.</p><p>Though, the pace she was looking for was one born of lust.</p><p>Once she was confident that his cock was inside, which was confirmed as shivers ran up her spine, her entrance properly stretched out by his cock. She dropped her hips down, all seven inches of wrist thick cock stretching her out, pressing her cervix into her womb. Her eyes rolled back as she gave a happy squeal, as her pure, pristine pussy was reamed out by his filthy cock.</p><p>The Meepo below her groaned out loudly between her breasts, and his fingers gripped her breasts roughly, twisting her nipples and pressing them back into her chest. She shivered against everything he did, her pussy convulsed powerfully around his raping dick.</p><p>She paused as two pairs of hands mauled her ass, spreading it wide open to reveal her winking anus.</p><p>Her pleasure dropped substantially as fear took her eyes, watching both their hard cocks, sheening with the river water, which dripped against her shivering ass, pressed together, to push against her waiting asshole.</p><p>“Wai—”</p><p>Her cry went unheard, as both Meepos thrusted in simultaneously against her anus, stretching her out. She’d <em> never </em>had anything in her ass before. She was sure she’d hate it, and that she’d never do it in her lifetime.</p><p>So, she had to wonder, why was her head thrown back, and her pussy squirting crazily against the Meepo below her.</p><p>She screamed out as they began pumping one after the other, her orgasm having an immediate effect on the Meepo below, who was wincing and grunting as he thrusted wildly into her, messing her once perfect cunt into a quivering mess. Her tight, velvety walls convulsed around his cock.</p><p>But the true pleasure Rylai found, was in the two <em> raping </em>cocks behind her. When one Meepo thrusted, the other would pull away, ensuring that her walls were constantly stretched. She whined and shook her head, unintelligible words leaving her mouth in her lust-crazed mind. </p><p>“Think she likes it. Eh, Meepo?”</p><p>“Quite right, Meepo.”</p><p>Rylai could care less at their implied jabs, and continued thrusting her hips along the cock mashing against her womb, hitting her sensitive spots with every roll of her hips. She was glad she was in control of the pace and position. If Meepo had blindly started thrusting into her, she doubted his cock would hit any of her <em> good </em>spots with his raping cocks. </p><p>The Meepo’s behind her began slapping her ass in tandem with their thrusts. When one Meepo slammed their length into her, the other would crash their open palms against her once snow white skin, making it a pale pink.</p><p>She whined with every slap, finding it difficult to breathe with every sensation overwhelming her body. Her breasts were bitten and bruised, and now her ass was going to end up slapped and bruised. All because a bunch of raping cocks had turned her mind into mush.</p><p>Her arms buckled from trying to support her own weight for too long, and she ended up smothering the Meepo below her with her fat breasts entirely. The Meepo wasn’t complaining, holding either side of her breasts with either hands, still lapping at her cleavage. </p><p>This new angle allowed the Meepos behind her to start thrusting in at a far more brutal pace, now they only had to aim downwards, and they did so in unison. Rylai was unable to lift her hips, and with each crashing thrust from both Meepos meant her clit would mash into Meepo’s hairy crotch. She grit her teeth as she smiled widely, her eyes rolling up and eyelids flickering open and closed, left in a properly mindfucked state as her clit was assaulted, and her ass was reamed out by two wrist thick cocks.</p><p>“You know, Meepo,” One of the Meepo’s behind her started speaking far too loudly to be aimed at her, “I wonder what Riki’s doing.”</p><p>“Don’t know. Don’t care, Meepo. Probably too busy jerking off his pencil dick.” The other laughed. Rylai couldn’t help but spare a chuckle, finding humour in the thought of the one who caught Mireska and Rylai out, was the only one not joining in. If he had the balls to, he could’ve had both of them to himself. Maybe he really was a tiny dicked satyr.</p><p>“Well, whaddaya think of this, Riki?” Both Meepos tearing her ass apart called out, not looking to the small satyr. Rylai glanced over though, wanting a good look of the tiny dicked—</p><p>Her eyes widened. Though they weren’t watching, Rylai could see his twelve inch cock, far wider than Meepo was. It’s flared tip, and they way it seemed to stretch out from a sheathe reminded her of a horse’s cock. Each of his balls were the size of <em> oranges </em>, and he seemed incredibly flustered upon meeting Rylai’s icy eyes.</p><p><em> ‘He didn’t join in because he didn’t want his allies to feel emasculated.’ </em> Rylai slowly realized, biting her lip at how Riki’s veiny cock pulsed, the veins along it were <em> visibly </em> pumping. No longer was she moaning at Meepo cocks, though they certainly helped, she was moaning because of the fantasies running through her mind of that <em> behemoth, </em>ravaging her cunt. Claiming her true womanhood, and blasting her full of—</p><p>Rylai lolled her tongue out, going cross eyed at the thought of being pumped full of Riki’s superior cum, not the nasty stuff Meepo had been splashing her with. She didn’t even care that all three Meepos had cried out at once, bottoming out inside her from all angles. She screamed, thinking it was Riki’s cock in her ass, barely all the way inside her, pumping her with his precum as she came herself. Her toes curled and her cunt tightened, splashing Meepo’s crotch with her juices. Her womb was filled with lesser sperm, not even worthy of filling her up.</p><p>She grunted as the two Meepos behind her disappeared, leaving her anus gaping and wide, thick, yellow cum seeping out onto her cape below. The Meepo under her pushed her off, standing up and gave a yawning stretch.</p><p>“God damn, that felt good. But I’m bored of you now, think I’ll join the other two.” He dismissed her with a wave, like he was the best thing to happen to her that day.</p><p>Her eyes trailed back over to Riki’s horsecock hungrily. </p><p>The satyr gulped.</p><p>***</p><p>Mireska bit cried out with a shaking moan, her ass remorselessly getting clapped into by Gondars cock, and her pussy stretched out by Sun’s. Each time one would thrust in, the other pulled out. Mireska’s asshole never lost its tightness around Gondar’s cock, and she squirmed as she felt it get pulled out with him as he pulled out, uncaring if it hurt her or not. Sun was far kinder to her though, sure he was abusing her cunt with thrusts that mashed against her womb, and it was surely bruised by now, but he with he held her, and had untied her wrists (much to Gondar’s objections), letting her hold him closer.</p><p>Hells, she even <em> loved </em>how Sun choked her out. That was her number one kink. </p><p>It was a shame they all had to die.</p><p>“Sun…” Mireska groaned out, pulling herself in closer to his face, his eyes flickered, watching her carefully. As he should, he had a history of being tricked into punishments spanning ages. It made it all the better when someone was suspicious of her. When she was regarded like the <em> threat </em>she was.</p><p>“Choke. Me.” Mireska whined, lifting her chin up to expose the mark from his hand. Sun grinned darkly, letting her hold onto him with her arms and legs, to wrap his fingers around her neck. He started off small, only applying a light amount of pressure.</p><p>Then he <em> squeezed.  </em></p><p>Mireska choked as her lips parted for air, her trachea practically crushed under his grasp. She violently shook between the two men, their pulsing cocks still pistoning out of her abused holes. She was close to climaxing, ready to throw away all of the stress the last two weeks had built up inside her.</p><p>Gondar grunted first, “Take it painslut!”</p><p>His hips clapped against her pert ass, and his cock throbbed powerfully as he came inside her, thick ropes of spunk shooting into her bowels. Mireska shivered, the pleasure in her ass leaving her, with only Sun’s cock to give her any sort of pleasure.</p><p>Her eyes flickered from the lack of oxygen, her hands and legs tightening around Sun’s body, slapping his back to let her breathe.</p><p>But he didn’t let go. Mireska’s grin widened, loving that feeling. All control left her, and her captor was using her like she wasn’t even sentient. Just a hole to fuck. She was closer to the edge now, she could feel a powerful ejaculation on the rise, just a little bit—</p><p>She whined as her throat was released, colour returning to her skin. Black and purple blotches lined her neck as she slumped against Sun, who thrusted out weakly as ropes of his cum filled her womb.</p><p>Mireska was unceremoniously dropped to the river in a heap, her holes wide and ruined, leaking out globules of thick, yellow cum into the stream below. She picked herself up, in time to roll her eyes as Gondar and Sun bumped their fists and made their way toward the approaching Meepo. Mireska could see Rylai’s slumping form, though she was looking away.</p><p>The Fae didn’t feel sorry for her. She sensed Rylai’s rising arousal since this morning, and to be fair, it was getting to her own head. She’d apologise by eating the cum out of her holes. Mireska licked her lips, standing up fully to stretch her arms above her head.</p><p><em> ‘But first,’ </em> She licked her lips, cruelly watching the three men get together, no doubt to gloat about catching two horny women off guard, <em> ‘I’ve got three fools to kill.’ </em></p><p>“Aw, you’re both finished already?” Mireska called out, no trace of strain in her bruised throat. All three men turned to face her, surprise in their eyes. Each of them started walking toward her, with no intent for sex in mind.<br/><br/>“You’re crazy <em> and </em>insatiable.” Gondar spat, reaching around his back to pull out a knife.</p><p>“Maybe.” Mireska conceded, using a finger to wipe some cum from her still needy pussy, and licked it up with a shiver, “But at least I know how to make horny boys not notice obvious baits.”</p><p>Meepo paused first, “What?"</p><p>“You really think I’d make out with Rylai out in the open?” Mireska looked thoughtful for a moment, then cocked a smile, “Well, in the middle of a fight, at least?”<br/><br/>“What are you talking about?”</p><p>“Jex!” Mireska called out. The wisp himself, Jex, flew high above the river from a nearby tree, gathering midnight blue energy, then crashing down into the river, the magic surrounding the wisp blew over the area. The dark blue shadow washed over the river, but purposefully avoided touching Mireska and Rylai. The others weren’t so fortunate. The shadow crashed into Meepo, Sun  and Gondar’s bodies, and, like a switch had been flipped, their expressions morphed to terror, all running down the river toward their base.</p><p>Straight over the mines.</p><p>***</p><p>“Ey, Spoon! I’m Lookin’ at the map. Enemies walkin’ over the mines!” Spleen excitedly called out.</p><p>“Well hit the button! The button!” Spoon roughly encouraged, putting the coin in their already full coinpurse.</p><p>Squee began mashiing the big red button, and in their minds, they could hear the Radiant call out to them.</p><p>
  <em> TRIPLE KILL!!! </em>
</p><p>“Woohoo!”<br/><br/>“Techies best hero!” <br/><br/>“Yeah boiz!” <br/><br/>***</p><p>“Ah, I do like literal explosions, as opposed to whatever those guys called cumshots.” Mireska sighed happily, kicking away a disfigured, hairy  arm. She grinned at the horrified expressions of her perpetrators.</p><p>“Though, I was expecting a quadra kill,” Mireska hummed, “Right, Rylai?”</p><p>Mireska grinned, searching for the Maiden behind her. Who was no longer resting on the boulder. The Fae’s brows curled together. She knew that only three of them were killed. Was Riki making an attack now?</p><p>“Rylai?” Mireska called out again, clicking her fingers for Jex to come circling around her, warily looking for any invisible satyr. She approached the boulder slowly, and was surprised to hear soft, kissing sounds. She waved her hand, and Jex nodded, flying back up to the tree he was resting on earlier.</p><p>Mireska turned the corner of the boulder, the soft kissing noises getting louder as she moved. She smirked as she found Rylai laying next to Riki, softly kissing the Satyr with a low hum, and  her fingers wrapped around what looked like a veiny, twelve inch horse cock.</p><p>Mireska coughed into her mouth with a toothy grin, spurring both the Maiden and satyr to sit up. Rylai tried to explain first.</p><p>“I thought it was unfair that the ruder ones got to have their fun, while this guy stood watch.” She shyly smiled, biting her lip with a pink flush as her hand stroked his huge cock once more.</p><p>“You just wanted to try out his huge cock,” Mireska accused, taking sashaying steps toward both of them, “Though, I want a taste too.”</p><p>Rylai pink cheeks deepened to a crimson as Mireska laid down next to Riki. Each of them partially submerged in the clean water, save for the dribbles of cum that seeped from both Mireska and Rylai’s holes. Mireska’s hand gently brushed over Rylai’s and both women leaned into kissing Riki’s cheeks.</p><p>“You’re not gonna kill me though, right?” Riki asked in a quiet voice. Mireska’s smirk darkened, her eyes glowing into a deeper intensity.<br/><br/>“Depends. I only lead them to their deaths because <em> I </em> was left unsatisfied,” Mireska answered, taking Riki’s chin in her hands and stealing his frozen mouth with her soft lips, circling her tongue around his gently. Rylai huffed, but soon busied herself by lathering Riki’s veiny, purple horse cock with her tongue. Mireska pulled away with a dark chuckle, “Can this satisfy me, Riki?”</p><p>The Satyr nodded quickly, gasping as Rylai’s mouth took in the first inch of his flared tip.</p><p>“Good boy,” Mireska husked, her hands falling down to his ballsack, each the size of an orange. She bit her lip, eyes glancing down from his cock back up to him, “Let’s see you prove it.”</p><p> </p><p>***To Be Continued?***<br/><br/>Special thanks to my $5+ or more Patrons: <br/>Ravenous</p><p>Miranek</p><p>Settingscarlett<br/><br/>Please consider supporting me on Patreon! <br/>https://www.patreon.com/WriterWrathorn</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading, please, let me know what you think!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>